Why Does This Happen To Me?
by I am Clara Oswald
Summary: A girl goes through a hard time. Jenna is there to comfort her. Bit of smoleman, bit weird too :/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so this was requested by an awesome account on instagram and I thought it would be interesting yet really hard to write… a little challenge if you will. So basically they said that I should write a fanfic in first person where said person meets Jenna and hangs out with her. So that is what I am attempting to do. It's going to be like a diary type thingy in some parts for the first person but otherwise third person from then. :/ Sorry if it doesn't work, I tried…. Enjoy! R&R!**

_Diary Entry 101. 13/12/2013 _13:34

_I'm walking to my dad's house. My mum doesn't want to see him. She told me to not come back if I saw him. Which means I'm not coming back. But I do want to see him. He's my dad. He wouldn't do anything to me. I know he loves me so much!_

14:35

_No! He didn't, he just, he star-_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Katy walked back to her, she couldn't go any further. She was hurting inside because she had trusted her dad, but she didn't think he would do anything like that. She got to a wall before sliding down it and started crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder. A small, petite hand. She didn't look up, just carried on crying. She felt the figure crouch down and put her arm round Katy's shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The person asked. Katy could tell from this that the person was a girl, most likely in her 20s and from around Lancashire. He accent was the giveaway. Katy still didn't look up. She didn't want anyone seeing anything that had happened. She heard the lady sigh.

"Look, you need to tell me. Maybe I can help?" The lady whispered in Katy's ear. Katy thought about it for a moment. How could anybody help? she thought, No one could! Could they?. After about 3 minutes of them in this position, and the lady rubbing Katy's shoulder with her other hand, the lady started to get up.

"No wait!" Katy said, panic rising through her. She might not know this lady, but she seemed friendly enough. The lady stopped and looked at Katy.

"What's wrong? This doesn't sound like and everyday problem to me. No one would really tell someone to wait if they didn't know them. Do you have somewhere to go?" The lady asked, a motherly tone in her voice. Katy shook her heard.

"My mum told me not to come back if I saw my dad," She said, looking up at the lady, hair hanging in her face "And I can't go to my dad's because well…" She said, tucking her hair behind her ears, so the lady could have a clear view of her face, "Because of this." The lady gasped as she saw the horrific mark on her face.

"Oh my days!" She breathed, "Come on, you can come back to my flat. My flat mates are out having a nice dinner." Katy stood up, still with the ladies arm round her shoulder, holding her hand as a form of support, keeping her up right. "I'm Jenna by the way," she said. "I'm Katy" Katy replied, smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jenna and Katy got back to Jenna's flat, they still hadn't really let go. Katy needed help standing up because she wasn't able to hold herself up.

"Ok, the flat might be a mess, but I hope you're okay with that. Are you okay with that?" Katy nodded. "Good"

When they got into to the flat, Jenna immediately took Katy to the sofa and sat her down. She went back to the front door, closed it, took her coat off and turned on the lights. She walked back over to Katy, and sat down next to her. She looked at her blood and tear stained face, and her eyes started welling up. "Are you okay now?" She asked Katy. Katy shook her head. "Sorry Jenna, I don't want to be ungrateful. Thank you for being nice to me. Thank you so much, but I shouldn't be bothering people with my life. Sorry" Jenna shook her head, a little shocked at how grown up she sounded. "Seriously Katy, it's no problem. I don't like to see people cry. And this is something else. Please explain to me what happened!" Katy looked at her, tears started to roll down her face. Then Jenna's phone started ringing. "Hang on, its my friend." Katy nodded.

"Matt, I can't talk right now!"

"_But Jen, its really important!"_

"Matt! I've got someone who needs my help. I'll see you on Sunday okay?" And she hung up the phone. Two seconds later, she got a text:

_Hey Jen, okay see you on Sunday. Don't hang up on me, that's really rude! I hope you help thee person with your amazing wisdom. Matt xx_

**I will update soon! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi thank you to my lovely reviewers CharlieOswinHolmes (I ship smoleman too!), Guest (ooh creepy :/), Donna Tempus (it's going to come soon) Windgirl20 (yes, if only she did) and WishFish (I assume that's you). Ahhhh ily all :) This is just an update bc I am very bored :) R&R! Enjoy….**

"Right Katy, common, tell me. I'm waiting. Wait hang on, my friends will be back soon, maybe we could go somewhere. I could take you back to you mums hou-" Jenna started before Katy interrupted, almost shouting and startling her.

"NO! I can't go back, you don't understand! I'd much rather live on the streets then go back to my mum or dads house! I never want to go back again!" Jenna looked at her. She had to take her back, otherwise she would be taken to court for kidnapping. Then her phone went off.

_Hey Jenna, we will be back in 10. Gemma has just got to go to the shops for something. Hope you're ok, love Lucie xx_

Jenna looked at the text. She had 10 minutes to take Katy out to the police station and say that she wasn't well, or keep her here, risk her career and have no friends. That was a toughie because Katy was obviously distressed. She heard a little cough, only then remembering that she wasn't alone in the flat.

"Jenna?" Katy said, her voice uneasy. "Yes Katy, what is it?" Jenna looked at her. Studying her face, she noticed a few things she hadn't noticed before. Katy had a black eye, a cut lip and many other things, but one thing she really noticed about Katy was the look in her eyes. It was the look of maturity, but also a look of fear. Her dad!

"Katy, did your day do this to you? Please be honest to me, I'm only trying to help. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." Jenna said, a little desperately. Katy looked at her. She nodded, then she started to cry. Jenna moved to her, pulled her into a hug "Hey sweet, please don't cry. Common, I can take you to the hospit-"

"No!" Katy shouted, moving away from the hug, "If my dad or mum finds out about this, the will never speak to me again. I have nowhere to go!" She started backing away towards the door, only to bump into someone. Katy turned around to become face to face with a girl. Jenna looked at the girl and sighed.

"Jenna, what did you do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenna paced around the flat, nervously. "Look Lana, its noting,"

"Nothing? Jenna, she's bleed and is cut and bruised, and your saying it's nothing?! Jen, who are you?" Lana shouted, annoyed at Jenna. Jenna looked at her.

"It wasn't Jenna," A voice said. Everyone turned around to look at Katy. She hadn't said anything since everybody had gotten back. "It wasn't Jenna who did this. It was…..someone else,"

Lana, Gemma and Lucie looked at Jenna. "What? She obviously doesn't want to say!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time for bed Katy! You can sleep in my room. I can sleep on the sofa. Lana, Gemma and Lucie, go into the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute." Jenna said, ordering everyone around.

"Jenna, I don't have anything to wear, and my face" Katy said, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, we can go clean up your face in a minute. I have some spear clothes that you can use." Katy nodded as Jenna went into her bedroom and came back with a top and some pyjama trousers. "Here you go, the bathrooms through that door. I'll be there in a minute,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenna sighed. She had talked to her flat mates about everything. She had cleaned up Katy and put her to bed, and now she was getting ready for bed herself. She was completely worn out. Then her phone went off:

_Hey Jen, sorry but I said it was important. Go onto the gwerp news website now. It's never been more important. Well it has but, never mind. Oh and by the way, this isn't the important thing, this is just one important thing. See you on Sunday, Matt xx_

Jenna looked at the text before replying:

_Matt, sorry I didn't reply earlier, I was helping someone out. Missed you. See you on Sunday; I'll go check that out now. Jen _

She hit send. She went straight onto the internet and went onto the gwerp website. She looked at the headline

"Richard Madden with mystery girl, is his relationship with Jenna at stake?"

She went straight onto her contacts and found Richard and dialled his number.

"_Hello? Jenna?"_

"Richard, I've just been online, what were you doing?"

"_Jenna look I'm sorry. I was drunk, it didn't mean anything, I promise!"_

"This is the fourth time this month, I can't keep letting you get away with it!"

"_Jenna please no, Jenna you know I love you!"_

"Richard, it's over"

And with that, she hung up.

**Ahhhh look, if Richard Madden ever reads this (which he probably won't but meh) I don't hate you, I promise! I have nothing against you! Oh and also, its kinda for my story line….. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you to my lovely reviewers HeyAvy (aww thanks!) and Windirl20 (you will have to wait and see!) Look, I'm actually updating like often! So, more info on this chapter about Katy and well, just wait and see…. R&R! Enjoy…..**

The next day, Jenna woke up. She looked at her watch. It was only 01:11am. Too early, she thought. She heard a noise. She bolted upright and looked around.

"Jenna?" She heard a quiet but firm voice say. Her eyes squinted in the dark. "Hello? Who is that?" Jenna asked, her voice a little uneasy. She felt a hand on her shoulder, as she jumped almost out of her skin and let out a little yelp, notifying her flat mates something was wrong. They all came out their bedrooms and Gemma turned on the lights. They all looked at Jenna, as they saw a shady figure run out of the flat. Lana ran after the figure and Gemma went to Katy to check that she was alright. Lucie looked at Jenna. She saw her clutching her side.

"Jenna?" she started, "Oh my god Jenna!" She ran over to her, calling Gemma's name and shouting after Lana. Both of them ran in to the living space where Jenna was. They took one look at her and ran to get some medical supplies.

"Jenna, what happened?" Lucie said as they all got back. She wasn't a trained nurse but knew what to do.

Jenna hadn't looked up since they had gotten in. She didn't want them to see her crying.

"Where are all the cloths?" Lana asked. "Somewhere, hang on, I'll look. Come with" Lucie replied, answering Lana's question. "Wait for me! They will probably be on the top shelf!" Gemma said, running after them. Jenna thought for a moment, and took this chance to run and get out. She didn't want her friends seeing this, nor Katy. She got up and walked to the front door, grabbing her jacket as she did. She had her keys, her phone and her purse so she could stop off at the drug store and buy some pain killers. She had already decided what she was going to do. She snuck out.

All the others came back in. "Where's Jenna?" Lucie asked, then she noticed some of Jenna's things missing. "Guys, I think she's left…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenna was going somewhere, but the only problem was, she didn't know where. She had been out for over two hours now, and had 76 missed calls from her friends, 176 texts and 54 emails. She hadn't answered any of them. She was too scared to see what her friends would think of her. She had a tear stained face and red eyes. Her clothes were ruined and she wasn't getting anywhere. She had guessed who it was that came into her flat, but she didn't want it to be true. She was still crying, even now. It wasn't just the pain, it was also because she was frightened, worried and didn't know what to do. So she went to the only place she knew. Matts house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked up to Matts house in the rain, and knocked on the door. She knew it was really early but it was now around 03:30. He might not be up, but he would definitely hear her knocking.

"Matt? Matt, are you up?" She called. She heard a bang inside, then a lot of swearing before he apologised to himself. He finally got to the door and opened it.

"Jen? Jenna what are you doing here? It's half three in the morning!" He said, almost shouting at her, with a weird angry sort of tone. Jenna looked up at him, a scared look on her face. "Jenna?" Jenna fell into his arms, collapsing because of what had happened. She was exhausted. Matt only just caught her. He turned around, taking her inside, and laid her down on his sofa, finding Gemma's number and calling it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

4 hours later, Jenna woke up. A little disorientated from what had happened. She opened her eyes and squinted at the sudden blast of light. She groaned, feeling her side. Straight away, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenna, why did you run away?"

"Jenna!"

"Jenna, what were you thinking!"

All these voices were angry sounding, which made Jenna cry. Tears streaming down her cheeks, like a waterfall. They were flowing freely now, but the angry voices didn't stop. Then she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Hey Jen, I'm so sorry for shouting at you. Are you ok? Why did you run away?" Unlike the other voices, this one was full of real concern. She thought of the only person it could be. Matt.

**Woah ok, sorry this one is so short. I have a lot of homework to do and I didn't update yesterday and I feel really bad :/ Hope you enjoyed this, I did try! Please review, I love hearing from y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my stars, I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for ages! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and didn't cry too much. Who am I kidding, MATT LEFT I CRIED SO MUCH AND IT WAS SO SAD! Again sorry for the late update, wrote this yesterday (but it didn't let me upload), which shows I'm really bad at this. Thank you to Windgirl20 I miss your fic already :(), CharlieOswinHolmes (prepare for more feels in this chapter and upcoming chapters!) and HeyAvy (yes more smoleman) Enjoy! R&R! **

Jenna got up. The others had gone home after a lot of persuasion from Matt. He just wanted to be alone with her.

"Jen?" Matt asked. He was still worried. She hadn't said anything for 4 hours now and she hadn't moved from the sofa.

"Hmmm?" Jenna mumbled. "Oh Matt! I'm so sorry!" a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey Jen, don't cry," Matt said, moving close to her and embracing her into a hug, kissing her on the forehead. "It's fine. Jen I lov-" Jenna looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"But Matt, I ran away because of what happened. I was crying because someone had stabbed me in the side! I didn't want anyone making a fus- KATY!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemma got back into the flat, feeling like she had forgotten something.

"Hey Gemma, where's Katy?" Lana asked. Gemma gasped, running into Jenna's room. There was a not on the table:

_To whoever reads this,_

_My daughter is Katy. I was following her and she was in your flat. I'm not sorry I got someone to stab your little friend, she was the one who bought her here. I needed a distraction. I've got Katy in a room now. She has been a bad girl running away like she did. Don't even think about calling the police, because if you do, she will be gone._

_From _

And it wasn't signed from anyone. There was a blood stain on the paper and a knife by the side. Whatever was going on, it wasn't right…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had had three bottles of wine on the table, two empty and one nearly finished. He and Jenna were having an evening together He was sitting on the sofa, arm round Jenna, and she was snuggled into his side. The phone rang and Jenna got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She said in a croaky voice

"_Jenna?" _Came the reply

"Yes?"

"_Jenna, its Katy. We think her dads taken her. He left a note saying that he was the one who asked someone to stab you. We don't kn-"_

"Richard. It was Richard." And with that she hung the phone up on her friend.

"Hey Jen, what was that about?" Jenna looked at him and immediately knew what it was. Katy. "Want me to drive you round there?"

Jenna shook her head. "No. You've had too much to drink. And my side is killing me. I know I really care but right now, I'm enjoying this. _And_ you nearly said that you loved me earlier. Was that true?"

Matt blushed, "Yes Jen. It was true. I love you with everything." And with that, they said no more. They sat there on the sofa watching Sherlock on BBCthree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Diary Entry._

_I don't know what time it is or where I am. All I know is that I'm scared. I hate this. I wish Jenna was here. She won't come for me though. Why would she? I'm just a girl that she barely knows. My dad is here. I don't know what to do._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KATY! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY WITH A STRANGER?!" Katy cowered away. She was scared of her dad more than anything. She zoned out as her father was yelling at her, hearing a small noise coming from outside of where she was. It was the sound of a car. Katy heard footsteps coming up to the door. There was a knock then silence. The door flew open, and in came a man in uniform.

"Sir? I think it would be best if you came with us." The man said. Not scared at all.

Katy's dad started kicking up a fuss and shooting at the man. Dozens of more men came in, weapons in hand. She heard one shot and she knew that it was fatal… She felt a soft delicate hand on her shoulder. "Mum?"

**Sorry ok? I had to stop it there. The part with Katy's family was kinda prompted by Windgirl20 so urm yeh. I hope you liked it… AND THE SMOLEMAN! Please review, I love to hear from y'all. :P**


End file.
